<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goldilocks used by the three bears by sinsley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570878">goldilocks used by the three bears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley'>sinsley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anthro/human universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Background Poly, Belly Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fairy Tale Retellings, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poly, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie Locks lives near the woods. Ever since she was a child, she was told to stay away from them. But as an adult, she decides to go exploring. You already know the rest, but what you don't know is what the bears do when they find Goldie in their house.</p><p>Or, the one that's a retelling of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, with a pornographic twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Bear/Goldilocks/Papa Bear/Mama Bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anthro/human universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quarantine + hormones have turned me into a horny bastard, so i am writing a Lot more smut stuff in the recent days. apologies for this detour from my main series. i started writing another world-building entry with more of an oversight into how/why there's an increase in sexuality in this anthro/human world, but i hit this idea of their being films that retold fairy tales with an anthro twist, and i got so into the idea that i chose to do some spin-offs instead. i mean, i don't know for sure if i'll write more beyond this one, but the ideas are certainly there. this one was just the easiest to start with bc i can get through the original story quickly enough to get to the sex. (though i hate my need to always tease more, which makes me just want to write more to cover various positions. i gotta get my priorities straight!)</p><p>also, for anyone who's reading this who did read the original fic, i hope you don't mind me throwing incest into this universe. bc i already have other ideas for those expanded sex scenes to throw some incest into the mix, so i figured this implied/referenced stuff was a good way to test the waters. </p><p>yeah, i'm talking too much, i know. i like to explain myself. onto the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Goldie Locks. She lived near the woods. Growing up, she was good to never go into the woods, as there were fearsome animals that called the area their home. For a while, Goldie believed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until she became an adult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd never seen any animals coming out of the woods, and she thought she would, had any lived there. Surely, they needed a break from the trees, every now and then!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So one day, Goldie took a walk into the woods. She wasn't exploring, exactly. She just wanted to take a casual stroll to see what all the fuss was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, it was actually quite underwhelming. She heard the occasional chirping of birds high above, or the scurry of squirrels along the dirt floor. But otherwise, it was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the warm scent of firewood hit her nose, and she came up on a large, log cabin, right there in the middle of the woods! She wondered who lived there, and why they chose to live so far away from everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she approached the front door and knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again… still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried the doorknob, and the door was unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she could get in a lot of trouble for trespassing, but she wanted to greet her woodsy neighbors, so she let herself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the rest of the woods, the house was quiet. But there was evidence that the place was lived in, and that the owners had simply stepped out for a little bit. The smoky smell that drew Goldie to the place came from the fireplace off to the side, where a few logs were lit, filling the air with a soothing warmth and the occasional crackling sound of burning firewood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of Goldie was the kitchen, with a large table and three chairs sat around it, each with a bowl of porridge in front of them. As Goldie got closer and the smell of the seemingly fresh food hit her nose, her stomach began to growl. In her rush to get out and explore the woods, she forgot to have lunch!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie approached the table and sat down in the first chair. It was very hard, and when she tries the porridge in front of it, it was much too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she moved over and sat in the second chair. It was too soft. And that bowl of porridge was too cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she moved over to the last chair. It was just right, perfectly comfortable. The porridge was too, and Goldie soon found herself eating the whole thing until she was full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, she suddenly found herself feeling tired from the woods. So Goldie got up and found her way to the bedroom, which had three different beds in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried the first one: too firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried the second: too soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried the third: </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie became so comfortable, that she soon found herself drifting off to sleep…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie didn't know how long she had been asleep. But when she awoke, she heard voices. Loud ones, seeming to come right from her room!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only as she opened her eyes, the day's events all came back to her. She wasn't in her room, she was in the bedroom of the log cabin she found in the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the owners were home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they weren't happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bears</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie was afraid, and confused. Weren't bears wild animals? Why would they live in a cabin in the woods? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owners stood right next to the bed. They were all quite large, at least a foot taller than Goldie, with big, round stomachs and a thick coating of brown fur. All three had their arms crossed, which emphasized the already large size of their biceps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Goldie said as she sat up, breaking the silence that fell over the room upon her waking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three bears spoke all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You broke into our house!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ate our porridge!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You slept in my bed!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Goldie said in response to all of them. "I didn't know anyone lived here! In the woods, I mean. I saw the house and my curiosity got the best of me. And then I got hungry, and I couldn't ask anyone for food, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I ate. And then I got tired, so I took a little nap. But please, I'll get out of your hair--er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fur</span>
  </em>
  <span>--if you just move aside so I can get out? I'm really, really sorry, I mean it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three bears all looked at one another. The tallest and broadest of the three spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were trespassing," he said in a deep, gruff voice. "And such a crime deserves proper punishment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie's heart sank to her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what are you g-g-gonna do to me?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You're not gonna e-eat me, a-a-are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, the three bears began to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no," the middle bear, who had an almost soothing, feminine voice, said. "We don't eat humans. We have something completely different in mind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's her pussy feel, Dad?" Baby Bear, who was much older than a baby now, but still maintained the nickname, asked. He was sat on his bed, stroking his hard cock as he watched his parents deal out their punishment on Goldie in his mother's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tighter than ever," Papa Bear replied, grunting with the effort as he thrust his cock inside the human. "I've had human pussy before, but never one so tight before! I think she might be a virgin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's certainly a bit sloppy," Mama Bear commented as she sat on the girl's face, rolling her hips every now and then as she rode the girl's tongue. "I don't even think she found the cl--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh no, she found it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I gonna get a turn?" Baby Bear asked. Though, he wasn't sure it he could hold out much longer. The sight of his father's repeated thrusting, the flash of his red cock fucking in and out of the girl's pussy, and the frequent jiggle of his round belly forced a dribble of pre to start seeping out of Baby Bear's slit. And watching his mom ride the girl's face reminded him of her taste that he's enjoyed many times, which only brought him even closer to the edge with his desire to experience it all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Later," Papa Bear replied. "I don't think you're gonna last much longer, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think we're gonna keep her for quite some time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the two large bears, Goldie whimpered. The outside conversation was muffled by Mama Bear's thighs against her ears, but she could still make out what was being said. She didn't want to stay in this house forever, but… the stretch of her cunt around Papa Bear's cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite nice. And she did feel a sense of satisfaction in submitting so easily to Mama Bear, who tasted absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for a bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the change that scared Goldie more than anything. And the remaining mystery of the rest of the woods. But if more human-like beasts were out there, and possibly wanted to dominate her, well, how could she say no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought back to reality by a loud whimper coming from one of the bears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job, son," Papa Bear said. "I think that's the longest you've ever lasted!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Papa," Baby Bear said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm close too," Mama Bear said. With a few more rolls of her hips, she threw her head back and came all over Goldie's face, the human doing her best to lick up all the juices from her furry pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just after Mama Bear climbed off of Goldie, Papa Bear went to town. He grabbed onto Goldie's legs, lifting them into the air as he began full-on </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her cunt. His grunts soon turned into feral growls as he let the beast inside begin to take over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie laid back and took the rough fucking, feeling her orgasm nearing. Her tits bounced with each strong thrust, and Mama Bear couldn't resist laying a paw against one of them, teasing a nipple between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papa Bear roared as he finally came, and the flood of warm cum inside of her sent Goldie over the edge as well. When they came back down from their highs, Papa Bear slowly pulled out, and Goldie's cunt gushed with an overflow of cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never realized bringing a human into the mix could be so enjoyable," Mama Bear commented as she sat back on her extra plush mattress. "She's a bit new at this, but I think with some more practice, she could be quite a good sub."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want a turn at her," Baby Bear said. "And I wanna see Mama use her strap-on. Oh! And maybe Papa and I could take her at the same time--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Settle down, son," Papa Bear said, raising a paw. "We haven't even extended the invitation yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I wanna stay," Goldie said, her voice a little hoarse. "For… a little while. I don't think I've ever come so hard, and those suggestions </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you'll stay with us, dear?" Mama Bear said, tenderly running a paw through Goldie's sweat-soaked blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Goldie said. "I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful," Papa Bear said. "So we'll all get a turn with her. And maybe, if she chooses to stay a little longer, we can let some of our friends join in as well." (Goldie shivered at the thought.) "Now, I don't know about you two, but I've worked up quite an appetite. I'd extend the offer to you, Goldie, but I don't think you're very hungry, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Goldie said. "I'm actually kinda tired again. I think I might just rest here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suit yourself," Mama Bear said. She ducked down to brush a kiss against Goldie's cheek before she climbed out of bed. Papa Bear did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baby Bear climbed out of his bed, and stepped over to Mama Bear's. He lifted a paw to turn Goldie's head, ducking down to kiss her on the mouth, teasing her with a swipe of his tongue against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you later," he whispered when he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie already felt her pussy throb with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yup, wrote also wrote continuation for this a little while back, bc there are plenty of combinations this group would try and i would love to write all of them. and of course there's a little bit of tenderness at the end bc i'm a sap who's incapable of writing smut without any sort of happy, romantic ending. whoops.</p>
<p>honestly i could almost turn this fic into its own series bc i have plenty of little world-building ideas just within this universe. mostly revolving around other fairy tale characters and mythological creatures existing in this space and getting involved with goldie and the bears. bc they're all about sharing, lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"How's her pussy feel, Baby?" Mama Bear asks as she sat back against the headrest, gently stroking Goldie's hair with her paw while the girl ate her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good," Baby Bear said. He was laid beneath Goldie, with his cock in her cunt as the girl bounced on top of him. "Papa wasn't kidding about her being tight, but she's so, so wet. How's her ass, Papa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even tighter than her pussy," Papa Bear said as he thrust his thick cock into her ass. "I may have been wrong about her being a virgin, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is an ass that's never been fucked before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her pussy's only tight 'cause she never had bear cock before," Baby Bear said with a laugh. "Wasn't that a life-changing experience?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie muffled an, "Mmhmm," against Mama Bear's cunt, the bear groaning as the vibrations from her lips went straight to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a position for Goldie was even more pleasurable than before. She enjoyed being used by the bears, but now she was truly being used by all three of them. She felt deliciously full from the cocks inside her cunt and ass, but she couldn't even vocalize her pleasure, as her mouth was already occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult for her to focus on one sensation at a time. She was overwhelmed by them all - the thick, warm brown fur against her bare skin. The weight of Papa Bear's rounded belly bouncing on top of her, and the slap of his balls against her ass. The softness of Baby Bear's own rounded belly and soft pecs beneath her. And the taste of Mama Bear's juices against her tongue. It was all so much for Goldie, that she'd already come once from it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did her best to focus her attention on Mama Bear's pussy, trying to bring her as much pleasure as she was currently feeling. She was still new to orally servicing a woman, but she did what she could do, and what she'd want done to her. It wasn't long before she felt Mama Bear's paw tighten its grip on her hair, holding the girl still as the bear humped her face until she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's all yours now, boys," Mama Bear said as she finally let go of Goldie, sitting back to enjoy the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papa Bear and Baby Bear took that as their cue to go harder, the pair alternating their thrusting into Goldie so she always had a cock stuffed inside her. She was finally able to let her attention go, losing herself to the pleasure of being so filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baby Bear came first, flooding her cunt with his warm cum. He held onto her as she came immediately afterwards, keeping his softening cock inside of her as Papa Bear pounded into her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like before, Papa Bear came with a loud, feral roar, flooding Goldie's other end with his own cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Baby Bear pulled out together, and their shared cum immediately began pouring out of Goldie's gaping holes, spilling onto the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess you'll have some laundry to do, Mama Bear," Papa Bear commented with a chuckle. "Bed's gonna be soaked with cum, pretty soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no bother," Mama Bear said with a shrug. She reached down and ran a paw through Goldie's blonde locks again. "As long as our little girl is satisfied."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," Goldie said, a little dazed. The bears around her all laughed. Baby Bear brushed a kiss against her cheek, and Goldie relaxed into the touch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>